


Home (Wherever You Are)

by Aethria



Series: Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria
Summary: The detective finds peace in Felix's arms.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155668
Kudos: 3





	Home (Wherever You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward.

His kiss reflected everything about him; it was warm, gentle, and so full of love.

Dahlia tried her best to keep up. To return the affection he so deserved, even as her head swam.

It was hard to focus when her mind was racing alongside her pulse.

How long ago was it that she told herself she’d never have this? How many nights had she spent staring at her ceiling, aching for a companion and sure she wouldn’t find one?

How many times had she repeated the poisonous words?

_No one would be interested in a girl like me_.

God, but here he was.

Felix.

He slid into her life so easily, took all of her worst parts in stride. He never got annoyed with her silences, never guilt tripped her for long nights at the station.

His thumb traced gently over her scars. He accepted those too.

A fierce ache rose inside her. All that time spent convincing herself she would be alone, _lonely_ , until she died a solitary death in an empty room-

But here he was. Cradling her in his arms like she was _important_ , tracing her scars with _care_ -

Felix seemed to notice her distraction. He rested his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss but unwilling to move away.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

She waited a moment. Just because she could, knowing he wouldn’t rush her into words.

She kept her eyes closed, letting their shared breaths wash over her. Everything with him was so new, but so easy. It was all she had ever wanted.

“More than.”


End file.
